1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side visor with a ventilation function for a vehicle, and particularly to a side visor with a ventilation function for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related-art side visor for a car, there is generally known a colored transparent plate-like member which functions as eaves disposed along the upper and side edges of a window glass so as to cover the window glass from its outside. Such a side visor has a form of eaves extending along a window frame particularly at the upper edge of the window glass and functions as a filter for blocking off direct sunlight into the car. However, when the window glass is moved down, a large space is left between the lower edge of the side visor and the upper edge of the window glass or between the side edge of the side visor and the side edge of the window glass. As a result, enough ventilation is indeed ensured, but there is a possibility that dust, polluted air, or objects flying in the air, such as insects or birds, intrude into the inside of the car from the outside. In such a way, comfortable driving cannot be ensured, and the safety of driving is lost so that there is a risk that an unexpected traffic accident may be brought about.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a side visor which has not only a sunshade and filter function essential to the side visor but also a function with which, when a window glass is to be moved down, the window glass can be moved down to an extent slight enough not to produce a gap in the region between the upper edge of the window glass and the lower edge of a side visor body or in the region between the side edge of the side visor and the side edge of the window glass so as to ensure ventilation in such a region while preventing dust or the like from intruding into the car.
The foregoing object is achieved by the matters of the invention defined in claims 1 to 11.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a lower portion of a side visor body used conventionally is incurved. Airflow holes are provided in this incurved lower region. A filter is provided in the lower region through a filter casing. Alternatively, a plate-like filter may be provided between the side visor body and the upper edge of a window glass, or a roll filter is provided to stretch therebetween. When the window glass has been moved down, ventilation is ensured in the region between the upper edge of the window glass and the lower edge of the side visor body or between the side edge of the window glass and the side edge of the side visor body. Thus, the inside of the car communicates with the outside while dust, polluted air, or flying objects in the air such as insects or birds, or the like, is prevented from intruding into the inside of the car through the aforementioned region.